An electrical machine is an electromechanical converter, which performs an energy conversion between mechanical energy and electrical energy by using a magnetic field link. The electrical machine may be for instance en electric motor (abbreviated to motor) or an electric generator (abbreviated to generator) or a motor/generator, which can be operated both as a motor and also as a generator. For instance, an electric generator is an electromechanical converter, which converts mechanical energy into electrical energy using a magnetic field link. An electric motor is an electromechanical converter, which converts electrical energy into mechanical energy using a magnetic field link. An electrical machine includes a stator and a rotor. The stator is an arrangement which represents the stationary part of an electrical machine. The rotor may represent a part or parts of the electrical machine which move relative to the stator arrangement, in particular relative to the stator arrangement. The rotor may therefore contain magnets, such as for instance permanent magnets, which rotate relative to one or a number of coils which are contained in the stator. In one form, the rotor rotates about the stator.
In conventional systems, the magnetized rotor and the wound stator are produced as independent components and are then combined. The magnets are embedded in a cylindrical steel rotor structure for instance by means of adhesion. Topologies of the rotor for flow concentration are usually used for electrical machines with a lower output. Nevertheless, in conventional arrangements magnets and iron parts are arranged close to one another in order to achieve a flow concentration.